


Chase the Shadows from the Corner of Your Smile

by victoriousscarf



Series: Can the City Forgive I Hear Its Sad Song [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: Bruce's Boys, after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a really cracky conversation with Medda about Damian complaining about how Tim opened the door on making him /feel things/ for other people and how much that annoyed him. And I just wanted to offer a little post fic slice of life. 
> 
> After the monster of Find the Sun I figured I earned some self-indulgence with my bat boys.

Damian stormed into the town hall, bringing harsh wind in with him.

“This is insufferable,” he declared loudly, and Dick and Tim both looked up to stare at him.

“You know, the weather is sort of the same it has always been,” Tim started.

“That's not it,” Damian said, and dropped a wrapped cloth on Dick's desk. “Pamela sent these through Edward.”

Dick pulled the package toward him, unwinding it to find several large vegetables, squash and carrots, with springs of basil and lavender on top. “Oh. These must be from Clark's seeds.” He finally brought his attention back to Damian. “So what was insufferable?”

“This!” Damian said, and gestured to the package.

“People giving you things is insufferable?” Jason asked, coming through the back door, and trying to flatten his hair down.

“I see you're still here,” Damian said after a beat.

“You say that to me literally every morning,” Jason said and Dick thought he hid his wince. Because Damian did, even though it had been almost two months. Every time Damian opened his mouth and the words came out Dick feared it would be the last time Jason wanted to hear it, and the final wedge in driving him away.

But so far, he had stayed.

“Well, perhaps if you weren't know—”

“Damian,” Dick interrupted him.

“You were complaining about something,” Tim reminded him.

“Right,” Damian whirled on his lover, and stabbed a finger into his chest. “This is all your fault.”

“Does anyone have any idea where the little demon is going with this?” Jason asked, leaning against Dick's side and Dick shifted his shoulders closer to Jason.

“No, but I'm really curious,” Dick admitted.

“Your life being insufferable is my fault?” Tim repeated, slowly raising his brows. “I'm sorry, I thought I was making things better but hey if you want to move back to your own room—”

“It's like you've infected me!”

“Um,” Tim managed and Dick ended up being the one covering his mouth to keep from laughing. “With what?”

“Caring for people!” Damian yelled and suddenly none of it felt as amusing as it had a second before. “It would have been easier if I had just fallen in love with you,” and he gestured at Dick, Jason tensing instantly.

Tim blinked a few times, his spine curling before he forced his back straight again. “Well,” he managed.

“It was easier when the only people I cared about was him and father,” Damian said and Jason caught Dick's quiver when no one else did. “But it's like caring about you opened up the damned floodgates and now I can't seem to close them again.”

“Hey,” Jason asked. “Do you care about me yet?”

“Shut up, Todd,” Damian said and Dick stood finally, walking over.

“Damian,” he said, and Damian glared at him too. “Come on, it's not so bad as that.”

“It's annoying,” Damian said. “I didn't used to have to worry about this. And now I do worry, all the time, about other people and I'm sick of it.” When Dick's mouth quivered, as he brutally suppressed a smile, Damian glared. “This isn't funny.”

“It's a little funny,” Dick said. “I'm sorry, Damian, it's just, that's how the rest of us feel, all the time.”

“Well, I knew you did,” Damian said after a beat.

“If I can handle it, so can you,” Dick said seriously and Damian scowled at him.

“Stop being patronizing,” Damian muttered, and stormed off, down the stairs behind the office. After a second, Tim shook his head and followed him.

“Is the little sociopath actually _opening up_?” Jason asked and Dick turned a quirked brow on him.

“He wasn't a sociopath,” Dick said. “He was just, ah, highly selective?”

“Think he's gonna be okay?” Jason asked, and he slid his hands around Dick's waist, pulling his back against his chest and nuzzling into his hair.

Dick pushed back, and tipped his head back. “You asked me a question?” he said after a beat and Jason smacked him in the stomach.

“Yes, and you remember what it was.”

The corners of his mouth pulling up into a smile, Dick nodded. “Yeah, I do. I mean, I remember, and I think Damian will be okay. It'll just take him a while. Like all the rest of us. And you cannot blame me for being distracted by you.”

Jason hummed, and he pushed his nose against Dick's throat, making his breath catch. “Jason, we're—”

“Yeah?” Jason said, the rush of air blowing across Dick's neck and he shivered. Sometimes when something touched his neck he still wanted to push it away, brutally and quickly. “Everyone else is accounted for, aren't they?”

Dick quickly ran through where everyone was and what their tasks were. “Except Rose,” he said.

“I can guarantee she's downstairs getting her ass handed to her by Cassandra while Steph pretends she has no idea that Rose is crushing hard on her girl,” Jason said and Dick tried to stifle a laugh.

It felt strange to laugh, but he shoved Jason back against the desk and Jason happily jumped onto it, pulling Dick in between his open legs. “So you're saying no one should walk in and I should relax, is that it?” Dick asked, Jason pulling one of his hands up to his mouth and pressing kisses to his palm.

“Yeah, that's what I'm saying,” Jason said.

“You know that doesn't mean anyone else couldn't just walk in,” Dick said, but he tilted closer and closer, Jason looking at him over his hand.

“True,” Jason rumbled and Dick's chest felt too tight, because he had this, this warmth and Jason there and tangible and sometimes it felt like too much. Like he would burst at any second from having it all.

“But that doesn't phase you at all, does it,” Dick said, not a question and Jason dropped his hand, his own hands going to twine in Dick's hair, tugging his mouth closer. For a second they hovered there, tasting each other's air before Dick pressed forward the last inch, his hands balanced on Jason's thighs as he stood up on his toes to reach.

It was easy to lose himself there, in the slide of Jason's mouth and the feel of his hands in Dick's hair, but almost as instantly the door opened again.

Dick pulled back with a sigh.

“We were gone for minutes!” Damian protested.

“He really woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, didn't he?” Jason groused.

Dick just sighed before turning. Before he could get very far, Jason's hands wrapped around his waist and kept him in between his spread legs. It took Dick a few tries to clear his throat. “Was there something else, Damian?” he said and his voice was level through sheer force of will.

“I was going to apologize for saying I should have just fallen in love with you and made it easier on myself,” Damian said. “But you know, nevermind, It doesn't seem to have phased you much.”

“It's not really something you needed to apologize for,” Dick started.

“Yeah, it was,” Jason said, but his arms were still a solid presence around Dick's waist.

“Thank you for the thought, Damian,” Dick said and Damian shook his head, and he walked out instead of storming out that time.

“I did say it was a bad idea,” Dick said when Jason still didn't release him.

Jason hummed, and he kissed the back of Dick's throat again, hands trailing up and down his sides. “If you say so,” he murmured, and Dick shivered.

 


End file.
